Dipsy
ST = Dipsy is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its primary antagonists when infected. His corpse appears in Slendytubbies. He has been killed by Tinky Winky. Appearance Dipsy is similar to his appearance from the Original TV Series; He is a humanoid covered in green fur with an antenna, on the top of his head, whose shape rises. His face and the inside of his large ears have a tanned skin color. He is seen in the game, bloody and headless. Gameplay He is located inside the Teletubby House near Noo Noo. He doesn't have any role in the game, only serving as a a decorative prop until he appears in a pop-up showing his bloody headless corpse. Trivia * It is speculated that Dipsy was perhaps murdered by Tinky Winky with a chainsaw, as shown in the trailer of the sequel. |-| ST-II = Dipsy makes an appearance in Slendytubbies II. He mainly appears as one of the tertiary antagonists, especially on his second phase. Appearance Corpse He has the same appearance as the first opus. His face is still bloody but his body is unseen, because it is probably under the water. His textures, however, are slightly different. In TubbyCraft, he still has the same appearance, except in a more blocky form First Phase He looks many ways similar to his corpse; headless and bloody. He is, however, taller and rather muscular. He seems to wear brown gloves and he wields an ocher-coloured chainsaw. Second Phase He looks like some sort of lizard-like creature. He is very tall, with his arms and legs extended. His feet and hands are clawed and his eyes are red, glowing in the dark. His face is grey and his mouth have sharp teeth. He also seems to have an injury, or just a blood trail on his chest. Behavior Corpse In the Main Land and in TubbyCraft, he does not do anything, acting completely as a decorative prop. He does appear in his regular form in one of the popups however. Infected He appears as the sole threat of the Secret Center on his first phase and the sole threat of the Teletubby Lake on his second phase. He is also one of the threats in the Training Maze where he appears on his second phase. He walks towards the nearest custard to the player and standing on it until the player either moves closer to another custard or spots the player. If he spots a player, he will scream (or emit loud chainsaw noises) and chase them until the game ends. On his first phase, he kills the player just by touching them and he can be detected by the loud revving noises made by his chainsaw which he constantly makes. On his second phase, he has extremely good vision, being able to spot the player from almost any point on the map, but for some unknown reason, he can't run. He will proceed to bite the player when next to them. Trivia * His corpse is seen on the Title Screen, along with Laa-Laa's one. ** This is a contrast with Po's corpse, which was the only one seen on the Title Screen of the first opus. * It was speculated that there was two Dipsy, but in fact, it is the same character on different mutations. * He was the first character who had more than one mutations. ** He is also the only one whose second phase was revealed before the first one. First Phase * He is known as Dipsy Chainsaw on this state. * It is unknown how he is able to spot and locate the player while he doesn't have a head to see, or even hear. * Unlike the others, he can instantly kill the player just by contact. ** This is because his chainsaw is positioned forwards. ** Even though he can kill the player just by touching it, he has an attacking animation, which consists of him swinging the chainsaw up with his left hand. Second Phase * He is known as Lake Dipsy on this state. * His design is based on the Regenerador from Resident Evil 4. ** This can possibly means he has a similar height, standing around 7.5 feet, possibly more. * His scream is a slower version of Po's scream. ** Laa-Laa also has this scream. ** However, his one is more silent. ** In the Training Maze, he has the same scream as the New Borns's. * He has his own game : Dipsy's Workshop. * He is the only enemy to walk instead running while chasing the player. ** In the Training Maze, he is as fast as the others, but without a running animation. * He sometimes fails to hit the player when biting. This usually happens when the player is in deep water. * He is actually talking to the player in the Teletubby Lake ambiance. ** He, Tinky Winky and Yeti Tubby are the only infected teletubbies who are shown be able to talk. |-| ST-III = |gender = Male |species = Teletubby |color = Green |antenna = Dipstick |status = Deceased (presumably) |appearances = Chapter 0 (alive) Chapter 1 (corpse) Chapter 3 (hallucination/ infected) Tubbytronic Superdome (corpse) Custard Facility Night (first phase) Lake (second phase) }} Dipsy returns in Slendytubbies III in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Appearance Normal He appears as a living healthy teletubby with green fur. Like the majority of the other teletubbies, his head has been updated to have a more human-like face and a higher quality model. After have been killed, he appears exactly as he did in the first game, except with more realistic fur. First Phase He has exactly the same appearance than his corpse, with the only exception that he wields a chainsaw. He also has a paler fur and has less blood on his body. Second Phase He looks completely different than his previous appearance but still looks like a reptilian/sea monster. He has small spikes coming out of his arms, legs, and back, and has a rather saturated skin. His face looks swollen, with no nose, red glowing eyes and sharp teeth. He doesn't have an abdominal screen. Campaign ''Chapter 0'' Dipsy is first seen inside the house, waiting for Po to return. He says that he lost his hat since a long time. Po makes him and her friends Tubby Custards. 10 Hours Later, after Tinky Winky breaks the Custard Machine and leaves the house, Po has the choice to wake him and Laa-Laa up or go alone. If Po wakes Dipsy and Laa-Laa up and tells them that Tinky Winky broke the custard machine and left, Dipsy tells Po that he'll stay in the house in case Tinky Winky come back. After Po found out Tinky Winky at the beach, and while escaping him, she returns at the house and found out Dipsy's corpse. He has been murdered. ''Chapter 3'' He appears as a minor antagonist during Chapter 3 - Run Away. Before The Guardian reaches the Satellite Station, Dipsy entered the facility and killed all of the engineers, who are the Blue Workers. He missed only one, named Ron, who will speak to The Guardian and make him aware about what happened. However, after The Guardian moved through the vents, Dipsy find the last survivor and brutally dismember him. He briefly appears as an hallucination when The Guardian is heading to the Secret Center. His hallucination doesn't last long as it flashes and reveals his current infected state. He then chase The Guardian during a short distance before being killed by the entrance security laser. After this scene, he is not seen or mentioned again. Multiplayer Corpse In all versions of the Main Land, he appears in his corpse form inside the Teletubby House. He does not affect gameplay at all. Infected In Collect and Versus, he appears in the Custard Facility in his first phase and in the Teletubby Lake in his second phase. Like other monsters, he will approach the closest Tubby Custard to the player and patrol around it, until he spots the player. When the player is spotted, he will scream (or make loud chainsaw noises) and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. He is rather of a threat in his first phase due to his medium speed attack as well as being easily detectable due to his idle chainsaw noises. In his second phase, he is more dangerous due to his faster attack and lack of idle noise, though the map is usually large and open enough to easily avoid him. Survival For more infos, see Survival He appears at the tenth wave as the final boss. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox He can appears in every of his forms as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. Due to having the fastest attack speed of the game, he deals as much damage as the Brute Tubbies, that is to say a little less than the other bosses. Trivia * He has most likely have been murdered during Po's investigation at the Land. Tinky Winky must have came back to the house during that time. * His name is referring to his antenna, which refers a dips'''tick. First Phase * He is the only enemy who will die in any circumstances. ** There's a glitch where the player can skip him. * Since the Secret Center is one section of an entire facility that is patrolled by Po in Multiplayer, he became the threat of the Custard Facility. * Losing his hat may be a joke since he lost his head. * Unlike his previous appearance, he looks like a normal but headless teletubbie. * His theme is named '''The Superiority. * While Guardian is fighting against The Announcer, Noo Noo could have used another infected custard on him when returning at the entrance of the Satellite Station, where his corpse is lying. ** He then would have mutated another time. * He shares his attack speed with the Brute Tubbies. Second Phase * He is the only one who came back to Slendytubbies III after being cut. * There is little to nothing that is similar with his previous mutation. * His appearance makes him slightly look like a teletubbie. ** The only features that allows him to be recognized as a teletubbie are his ears and his antenna. * One interesting feature is that not only his eyes glow, but his teeth and claws glow too. * Him, Tinky Tank and Crawler Tubbie are shown in the game with a slightly different shade from their original color. * He is the only reptilian-based creature in the saga. * He is the enemy with the fastest attack, making him the most dangerous enemy of the game. |-| ST-2D = Teletubby Lake}} Dipsy was meant to make an apperance in Slendytubbies 2D but was removed from it for unknown reasons. He has been added in the Update 1.5 and only appears on his second phase. Appearance Corpse As shown by his unused sprite, he has an appearance similar to his corpse form in previous games. He is a green teletubbie, bloody and lying on the ground. His head, however, is not featured. Infected He is pretty similar to his appearance in the third opus on his second phase: being a reptilian kind creature with small spikes coming out of his body, a swollen face, red eyes and sharp teeth. He doesn't have an abdominal screen and have instead a ligher skin up to his chest. Behavior Infected He appears as the sole threat of the Teletubby Lake. He follows the player while invisible. If he is looked at from afar, he will freeze in place and become visible. If he is close to the player while visible, he will scream and begin to chase the player, killing them on contact. If he is far away enough and is not looked at, he will become invisible again. He is slower than the player, making him easy to outrun. Trivia * Supported by a sprite of his corpse found in the game files, Dipsy was apparently supposed to be in the game, usually appearing for aesthetics purposes. * He is ones of the enemies to have been added in a update, the others being Laa-Laa, Tinky Tank and Spider Po. ** They all have their appearance from Slendytubbies III. * He acts in the same way as Shadow Tubby, Ghost Girl, Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa. * His appearance is a mix between his ST2 and ST3 appearance. * His sprites are made by Ruption Shine. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer2.png|In one of the Popups. Dipsy Head Texture.png|Texture of his face. Slendytubbies II Secret Center.png|In ''Slendytubbies II. Headless dippy attack.gif|Headless Dipsy attacking the player Teletubby Lake.png|In Slendytubbies II. Popup3.png|A grotesque version of Dipsy along with Laa-Laa in one of the Popups. Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition Dipsy AE.png|in ST Anniversary Edition ''Slendytubbies III Campaign First Phase Dipsy chainsaw kill.png|Killing the player Chapter_3_Promo_Dipsy.png|In Chapter 3's first promo Дипси.PNG Multiplayer Second Phase Dipsy_S3.jpg|Dipsy on ''Teletubby Lake in Slendytubbies III. Dipsy_Versus.png|Dipsy in Versus Mode. Renders First Phase Dipsy 2.png Dipsy 1.png Sandbox Mug-HeadlessDipsy.png Mug-LakeDipsy.png ''Slendytubbies 2D'' Infected Dipsy Sprite 1.png Dipsy Sprite 2.png Lake Dipsy Sprites.png Dipsy Sprite 4.png Dipsy Sprite 3.png ZeoWorks Smiley Cool.png|Cool Serious.png|Serious |-| Audio = Gameplay Screams/ Spotting Sounds First Phase. Second Phase Idle First Phase. Slendytubbies II Character (Second Phase) Scream Dipsy talking in the Teletubby Lake ambiance. Slendytubbies III Theme Chase Theme (Chapter 3) - Boss Battle (Survival) Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Infected